


Holidays 505

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: KillerWaveWeek2016 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Easter, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Rory children gave a sudden battle cry before they leaped from their seats to charge at their uncle, attempting to tackle him down to the grass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays 505

~~~~(~~~~

 

“Here, Sweetie,” Mick murmured softly, as he reached over to secure his five year old daughter’s hand, “Gotta be gentle with them, Fireball.” He helped her place the egg into the purple dye softly. “You don’t wanna break none, now do you?” He gave her a small smile before turning his attention back to his two year old son, stopping him before he could reach in and grab the egg out of the red with his hand. “You gotta let it sit for a bit, champ,” he reprimanded quietly before giving him a smile as well.

“No, no, no, buddy.” Mick looked over to see Len trying to stop his four year old son from doing the same thing with his eggs. “You have to let them sit in the dye so it’ll take the color, Landon.” The former thief smiled lopsidedly down at his only child as he reached over from his seat to help the little boy.

“Are we having fun in out here yet?” Mick turned look over at the back door as Caitlin stood inside the house, watching them from the other side of the screen door. Barry was standing behind her, both were grinning largely out at their families.

“We have any accidents?” Barry asked, from where he stood behind Caitlin. He sent a cheeky little wink towards his husband, when Len turned to look over at the door. Barry let his lips turn into a far softer looking smile as he turned his focus towards his four year old son. “Are you having fun out there with papa, Uncle Mick and your cousins?”

Mick flicked his eyes down to his godson before turning his attention to his own kids. Not giving either Len or Barry crap about their constant need to mother hen the little boy. His adoption was still fairly new and both fathers were still in the overboard stage of making sure Landon was comfortable.

“It’s blue, daddy!” Landon called loudly, turning quickly to give Barry a bright grin but accidentally knocking the cup holding the pink dye over.

Mick let out a deep laugh as he watched the liquid go flying onto Len. “Good job, little man,” the former arsonist spoke up as grabbed his godson and gave him a big, bear hug. He let his lips turn into a sly smirk as he turned to Ellie and Lyle. “Get Uncle Lenny,” he nodded to his best friend who was now standing muttering about the color staining his jeans. Both Rory children gave a sudden battle cry before they leaped from their seats to charge at their uncle, attempting to tackle him down to the grass.

Barry and Caitlin, who were still standing in the doorway, were clutching at their sides as they laughed at the scene before them in the back yard. Len sprawled out on the ground, Ellie seated on his chest holding her little arms above her head in victory. Lyle was seated just behind his sister, both his hands covering his mouth, like he was trying to muffle the sound of his giggles.

Mick snorted before turning to look down at Landon, who he still held to his chest. “On the count o’ three, you get him,” he jutted his chin out to Len, who was glaring up at this best friend but still pretending that Ellie and Landon had beaten him, “One.” Mick bent over placing Landon down onto the ground. “Two. Three.” Mick straightened up as he watched Landon follow his cousin’s example and climbed onto Len’s stomach, right next to Lyle.

“Uncle Barry! Momma! Daddy!” Mick turned his gaze over to look at Ellie. “We beat Uncle Lenny!”

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are welcomed. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


End file.
